


WELCOME TO POETRY NIGHT LIVE

by Houndmancometh



Category: night comedy
Genre: Laughter, Other, happiness, joy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26858707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Houndmancometh/pseuds/Houndmancometh
Summary: LAUGHTER FULL OF FUN, MAYBE I AM THE ONLY ONE





	WELCOME TO POETRY NIGHT LIVE

WELCOME TO POETRY NIGHT LIVE

Words of laughter  
Sentences of intrigue  
The time for poking having a joke  
The reality sketch  
Comedy set by design  
Yet, inspire and be kind  
The Upside Down Cake decided to come straight out being a About Face Cake  
Want some pie, here in your face?  
Matter being in control of the Dog, but reverse, Dog walks Matter in the street being in control  
The Matter must be obedient to the Dog and do as you are told  
How bold?  
Fit for a King, except it is only Chicken on a King in food  
The Moon is full and offers many promises  
Hold that thought while I transform into a Werewolf  
What does Dracula want?  
He states he wants Blood, but the problem is, I had already gave at the American Red Cross  
People have said to me, why don’t I take a vacation cruise, but didn’t the Titanic sink for the same reason?  
You often hear on television in the Old Western Movies where a Robber points a Gun, and tells you to reach for the sky  
Now how can one reach for the sky that they can’t touch  
That has always been a mystery to me  
Not the Gun only the statement  
So that’s Poetry Night Live  
Let your words been full of joy and happiness  
Always have laughter in your heart  
Goodnight

**Author's Note:**

> LAUGHTER FULL OF FUN, MAYBE I AM THE ONLY ONE


End file.
